kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbottle Buster
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank Forms. He can also wield it in his Genius Form as well. Design The FullBottle Buster consists of the following parts: * : An aiming sensor located on top of the blade. Not only is it used to help correct the user's aim during attack, but it can also be used to pinch, and possibly peel off the enemy's armor. * : The slashing unit of the FullBottle Buster in Blade Mode. This is said to be able to cut through a Guardian Union, and has a chainsaw built into it for a boost in attack. * : The grip of the weapon, not only can it be used to optimize attacks by recording and analyzing the user's habits and the enemy's behavior, but it can also be used to hit nearby enemies with its hammer-like end. * : A secondary grip located at the back of the muzzle. It's job is also to suppress recoil during shooting attacks, and raising the hit rate. * : A red button used to discharge and release fullbottles. * : The bombardment unit of the FullBottle Buster in Cannon Mode. Not only can it emit a heavy light and energy grenade that can erase the target, but it can also be customized according to the situation by adjusting the fire resistance, explosive power, caliber, etc. * : A long channel that can hold up to four FullBottles at the same time for special attacks. The contents of the bottles are taken into the weapon, and activates a deathblow with the strength depending on how many bottles are loaded. * : A hinge for switching between blade and cannon modes that can be rotated simply by holding a button. * : The trigger of the weapon. When FullBottles are loaded, and the trigger is pulled, the deathblow will be initiated. History The Fullbottle Buster was designed by Sento along with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle. Modes This weapon has two modes: the sword-like and the pump-action shotgun-like . Full_Bottle_Buster_Blade.png|Buster Blade Mode Full_Bottle_Buster_Canon.png|Buster Cannon Mode Finishers By inserting up to four Fullbottles into the weapon's Quad Full Bottle Cylinder, it can activate special finishing moves: Normal Fullbottles= : Activated by inserting a single Fullbottle into the Fullbottle Buster. - Buster Cannon Mode= - Abiotic= *'Magnet:' Build fires a blue energy magnet that pulls enemies towards each other to the point where they implode. *'Dryer:' Build fires a ball of red energy that transforms into a stream of heat which continuously burns the target. Magnet Fullbottle Break blast.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 1: Blast) Magnet Fullbottle Break pulling.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 2: Attraction) Magnet Fullbottle Break explosion.png|Fullbottle Break (Magnet) (Cannon) (Step 3: Implosion) Dryer Blast.png|Fullbottle Break (Dryer) (Cannon) (Step 1: Blast) Dryer heat steam.png|Fullbottle Break (Dryer) (Cannon) (Step 2: Heat stream) }} }} - Two Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting two Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. - Buster Cannon Mode= - Abiotic= *'Rocket + Jet:' Build fires a ball of cyan energy that flies at high speeds. Rocket Jet Just Match Break.png|Just Match Break (Rocket and Jet) (Cannon) }} }} - Three Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting three Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode:' ***'Rabbit + Panda + Taka:' Build fires a ball of red and white energy mixed together that gives off orange energy shockwaves upon impact. Rabbit Panda Taka Miracle Match Break.png|Miracle Match Break (Rabbit, Panda and Taka) (Cannon) - Four Fullbottles= * : Activated by inserting four Fullbottles into the Fullbottle Buster. **'Buster Cannon Mode:' ***'Tank + Jet + Gatling + Rocket:' Build fires a ball of blue, gray, and white energy with the images on Bottles mixed together that gives off cyan energy shockwaves upon impact. Tank Jet Gatling Rocket UM Break.png|Ultimate Match Break (Tank, Jet, Gatling and Rocket) (Cannon) }} |-| FullFull RabbitTank= * : Activated by inserting the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle into the Fullbottle Buster. - Buster Cannon Mode= - Genius Form= Build fires a rainbow energy ball that creates shockwaves upon impact. Genius FullFull Match Break Cannon.png|FullFull Match Break (Genius Form) (Cannon) }} }} Notes *Interestingly, while Build's other weapons are announced by the voice of the Build Driver when summoned, in the Fullbottle Buster's first use in battle Sento announces its name himself. However, in subsequent appearances it is announced by the Build Driver. *The Fullbottle Buster shares aspects with its predecessor super form weapon, the Trailer-Hou; It is a large cannon that loads multiple collectible devices to activate a finisher like the Trailer-Hou. "FullFull" is also a phrase shared with the Trailer-Hou. **In addition, to activate the Final Form's version of the super form weapon's finisher, both Drive and Build must load the transformation trinket that grants them their form. **Uniquely, it has finishers using more than just two trinkets at once. *The Fullbottle Buster's hilt noticeably resembles the Hazard Trigger. *It has some parallels to the DJ Gun from Kamen Rider Gaim: **Both possess gun and sword modes with second grips. **Similar to the Soujintou Mode, it possesses features available from the start (two hidden finisher announcements), but required people with the toy to achieve it (disassembling the Genius Fullbottle for the pin combination). ***Much like the Soujintou Mode, the aforementioned features were never shown in the main story. *Although only informed within the official website, an actual Castle Lost Smash is said to have the firing strength equal to the Fullbottle Buster. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Chainsaws Category:Hammers